Chibi Ranma
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: A young Ranma has taken control of his destiny and is no longer a victim of his father's plans. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

To fully understand this story, you should read "Martial Arts Talk". This Chapter is actually part of chapter 4 and all of chapter 5 from that story.   
  
Chapter 1version 1.0Warning: a six year old boy turned girl has some trouble with the restroom.  
  
There was a flash of light and Ranma disappeared. For the next half hour, he got to talk with two older versions of himself in some kind of strange talk show. After it was up, he went and talked with the older Ranma for a few minutes.  
  
"Here kid, take this and look at it when you get back."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's directions on how to over come your fear of cats and a map that will help you get to Jusenkyo. I would have shared this with the teenager, but he was a bit too rude, don't you think."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Ill tempered and foul mouthed, though you were not that much better."  
  
"I wasn't? I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Apology accepted. I just hope that other 'Ranma' can figure out things for himself."  
  
"He will. After all, I did ok. He will to, though I suspect they'll probably erase his memory to keep him from doing anything drastic."  
  
"It would be a shame if they had to do that."  
  
"I agree. Hey kid. When you dad does the Neko-Kun training on you, just remember one thing. It will end. He eventually does stop. As I recall, he did it on me for a week. After that he'll take you to a hospital and you'll begin a new phase of your life and you'll meet new friends."  
  
"Really? You promise?"  
  
"Yeah. I promise. Would I lie to myself?"  
  
"I don't think so, but you are older then me now."  
  
"True. Well, have a great life kid."  
  
"You too!"  
  
Adult Ranma entered the machine and seconds latter was gone. Chibi-Ranma then entered and the process repeated it's self.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ranma looked around for his dad and saw him preparing a pit.  
  
"Hey dad!" As he called out, Genma jumped and tried to cover up what he was doing.  
  
"Hi son... I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Nope. I was wondering when we're going to do the Neko-Ken training."  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's ok dad, I just wanted to get it over with so I can go to the hospital and then meet my new friends."  
  
"Well, go back to sleep and I'll wake you when it's time, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ranma went back to bed, but sleep didn't come for him. He was excited to find out what it was like to be thrown in a pit of hungry cats. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't sound that scary. Plus, he had the directions on how to get over any side effects it might have, so he wasn't worried.  
  
____________________________________  
  
The next morning, Genma found Ranma already awake.  
  
'Damn it, now I can't wrap him up and throw him against his will.'  
  
"Dad, is that fish steak for the training?"  
  
"Uh... Yes, it is. Here you go," Genma said as he handed the fish steaks. "Now, just climb in that pit and I'll toss the cats in ok?"  
  
"Ok. I love you dad," Ranma said in a soft voice. From the look on his face, Genma could tell he meant it.  
  
"I love you too," Genma replied. As he turned, he suddenly got very nervous. 'Is there a camera crew watching me?'  
  
"Dad, I'm ready. Toss in the cats!"  
  
"Ok..." Genma went to the collection of cats he'd gathered and got ready to toss them in. After a minute, he decided to do it and tossed them in. "Be brave my son!"  
  
"I will!" The entire time, Ranma didn't yell out once or cry. Genma was amazed. Inside, the cats were scratching and clawing at him. It was almost more then he could stand. The only thing that kept him going was the memory of his adult self. 'I'm strong and I can take this!'  
  
____________________________________  
  
A week later, a very bloody Ranma was rushed to the nearest hospital by his father.  
  
"Hold on son. Be strong."  
  
"I will dad. I will. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you?" Genma couldn't understand this. 'Even after everything I put him through this week, he still forgives me... I don't deserve this.'  
  
"Hey dad, promise me after we get out of here."  
  
"Promise you?"  
  
"Promise me we'll go to Jusenkyo. I want to see it, ok?"  
  
"Alright boy. We'll do anything you want. Just get better so we can continue our training and make your mother proud," As Genma said this, Ranma's expression changed.   
  
"Dad, I need to call mom. I forgot to tell her something."  
  
"Ok..." Genma was worried.  
  
"I won't tell her about the Neko-Kun training. I just have to tell her something."  
  
"Sure boy. You've done better then I could have imagined, so I guess it can't hurt."  
  
____________________________  
  
The phone rang and soon it was answered by Nodoka.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom!"  
  
"Ranma? How's my little boy?"  
  
"I'm fine mom. I needed to tell you something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I found out from a friend what that piece of paper I put my hand on meant and I wanted to tell you I don't agree with it. I won't kill myself over this training."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you knew what it was."  
  
"No mom, I did not know. Dad just said to sign it, so I thought it was a birthday card for Grandma."  
  
"Ranma... Don't worry. I'll tear it up right now. Where are you? I'll come pick you up right away."  
  
"No mom. I want to spend sometime with Dad. I promise, we'll stop by once in a while. It's just important for me to keep training ok?"  
  
"Ok... I'll punish your father when you two get home though."  
  
"Mother! No punishments and no killings. He might have tricked us to get me out here, but... now that I'm here, I understand what I have to do. I love you mom," as Ranma said this, he hung up the phone.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Genma and Ranma looked over the foggy setting and inhaled deeply.  
  
"This Jusenkyo place is really nice boy. Where'd you hear about it?"  
  
"Oh, I found out about it from an old friend."  
  
"Old friend..."  
  
"Let's go!" Ranma said as he ran down the mountain path. Behind him, Genma took his sweet time. After all, a place that interested children couldn't be of any interest to him...  
  
Ranma arrived at the bottom of the valley in record time. Once he was there, he went the to the spring indicated on the map.  
  
'This is it!' he thought as he held his nose and jumped in. The water felt cold against his skin. He came back up, looking the same as when he jumped in, with one difference. His hair was now red. He got out and looked over himself. "Darn it, I thought I'd a bit more different then just my hair... Oh well. Guess boys and girls aren't different at all."  
  
Ranma suddenly had the go to the restroom. He ran until he found a shed.  
  
"Hello! Anyone in there?"  
  
"Aiya, sounds like visitors. Coming!" The Chinese guide opened the door and starred into the air. "That odd. I sure I heard somebody."  
  
"I'm down here!" The guide looked down to see a six year old girl. "Hello little girl."  
  
"I'm a boy."  
  
"Oh, so sorry honorable sirs. What you need?"  
  
"Do you have a restroom mister?"  
  
"Yes, I have one inside. Follow me." The guide lead the six year old to the restroom. Inside, Ranma unzipped his pants and found a mystery waiting for him. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes sirs?"  
  
"I've got a problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to go to the bathroom anymore."  
  
"What?" the guide decided this needed investigation. What he saw made him wonder. "Sirs, you no boy, you girl. Why you lie to me?"  
  
"Lie? I didn't lie. I'm a boy. It's missing!"  
  
"Missing?" while the guide was thinking, Ranma began to search his pockets, hoping to find it in there. This caused the map to fall out. "What that?"  
  
The guide picked up the map and starred.  
  
"Hey, that's my map."  
  
"Sir, you no follow this map did you?"  
  
"Yes sir, I did. Right to the spring and I jumped in it," then it struck him. "It did work. I'm a girl! Strange. How do they go to the restroom?" At this question, the guide produced a kettle of hot water and poured it on Ranma.  
  
"There you go sirs. When you done, go to living room. I have call to make."  
  
____________________________  
  
"Honorable Elder Cologne?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Aiya, this is guide of Jusenkyo. I have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" the elder was concerned. It wasn't normal for the guide to bother her.  
  
"I have young boy customer fall in Spring of Drowned Girl. Very tragic. Now when he get wet, he turn into a girl."  
  
"Yes, I know how it works. A young boy? What age?"  
  
"Oh, I say he look about six, but maybe seven."  
  
"Oh my. I'll be right over." she then hung up. 'A child that young will be interesting to raise. Unlike an older person, this child will become truly man and woman when he reaches adulthood. He'll experience both male and female puberty and she knew just going through one was hard enough. He'll need a lot of guidance.'  
  
____________________________  
  
Genma finally got to the bottom. He looked around, hoping to find his son, but there was no sign of him any where. Just then, something caught his attention. The ground was wet near one of the springs, telling him that someone had recently gotten out of it.  
  
He walked over to the spring and looked into it. Just as he was about to continue looking for Ranma, something landed on his head, causing him to fall into the spring. The old lady bouncing on her staff didn't even notice Genma and continued as quickly as she could.  
  
Genma choked on the water that entered his wind pipe as he struggled to get his head above the water. Once he managed to do that, he pulled himself onto the land.  
  
____________________________  
  
"So, this is the child?"  
  
"Yes, honorable Elder. This ones name Ranma Saotome. He tell me while we waited for you."  
  
"Ranma Saotome. How are you Ranma?"  
  
"I'm fine. And yourself?"  
  
"I'm good. Thanks for asking. He has very good manners. I was expecting him to call me 'old ghoul' or 'dried up mummy', but thankfully I was wrong."  
  
"Yes, this one is very well mannered."  
  
"Well child, your going to come with me so I can teach you how to be both a man and a woman. Also, if you'd like, I'll train you in the martial arts."  
  
"That sounds great, but can my dad come with us?"  
  
"Your dad? I'm afraid that's not possible since I'm going to have to punish him for forcing a child to come here."  
  
"He didn't force me. I asked to come here."  
  
"You asked to?"  
  
"Yeah, when I talked to my older self, he said being a girl and being a boy was really fun, so I wanted to do it as soon as I could."  
  
"Interesting," she said. 'Perhaps some therapy might also be in order for this child as well."  
  
"So can my dad come to? Please?" Ranma activated his ultimate weapon. The sad puppy dog eyes. Cologne was helpless and within seconds, agreed. "Yay!"  
  
"Children... They're impossible to say no to."  
  
"I know what you mean honorable elder," the guide said as he shook his head.  
  
"Ranma?" the female voice called out.  
  
"I'm in here,"  
  
"Ranma? I'm coming boy!" Seconds later, a slender female busted through the door.  
  
"Aiya! What you do that for lady?"  
  
"Lady?" she then looked down at herself and screamed. 'Oh my god, it's true. I haven't lost it... I've just lost "It"'  
  
She then passed out as she grabbed herself (think Michael Jackson style...)  
  
"Is she ok?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I think this one also fall in Spring of Drowned Girl. What you think honorable elder?"  
  
"I think your right. Pour some hot water on her to be sure." the guide once again pulled out his kettle and poured the water over the strange woman.  
  
"It's dad!" Ranma cheered. "I didn't know he wanted to be both too..."  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Ranma, this is where you and your father will be staying. I've had the paper work drawn up and from this day, both you and your father are honorary Amazons and Chinese citizens. So all that is left is to begin your training tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok Cologne."  
  
"Uh, Cologne?" Genma started very nervously.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I just thought you might want to know that Ranma has to be in Nerima when he's 16 for an arranged marriage."  
  
"An arranged marriage? I'm afraid that is now officially canceled. Now, you can leave whenever you want."  
  
"Canceled? You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can! Read this!" Cologne handed him a long contract that he forgot he'd signed.   
  
The part she pointed out read simply, "All contracts made by Amazon men may be broken by the Elders. If an Elder chooses to do so, no on may continue with the contract. Violators will be executed."  
  
"Fair enough," Genma said more to himself then anyone around him.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ranma laid in his bed and starred out the window. He thought about the show and the other two Ranmas he met and wondered how different his life would be from theirs.   
  
"Thank you Grandpa Ranma!" he shouted suddenly and then fell asleep.  
  
(Thanks again for reading. I kept wanting to make this longer, but I figured I had to stop at some point, so if this chapter is well received, the next chapter will continue Chibi-Ranma's story. Otherwise, I'm going to write teenage Ranma's. The reviews and email I get will determine what is to come. Have a great day.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2version 1.0  
  
Several months have passed since Ranma and his father first arrived at the Amazon village.   
  
"Cologne?"  
  
"Yes child?"  
  
"Why are the men not allowed to learn these techniques?"  
  
"Because, that is how our society has ruled. It has been this way for thousands of years, back when it was determined that men were too violent in nature to be trusted."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really," Cologne said with a chuckle.  
  
"Why am I allowed to learn?"  
  
"Because, you are an acceptation. You're no longer just a man. When you stepped into that pool willingly, you because as much a woman as you are a man."  
  
"Ok," Ranma answered, not really caring that he didn't understand. "Why am I an Amazon?"  
  
"The easiest answer is because we needed to teach you how to accept both sides since you choose this life," Cologne stated. 'Dear child, can I ever tell you the truth... That I miss raising a child of my own...'  
  
"Ok. So what are we learning today?"  
  
"That's a tough one. In all my years, I've never seen anyone soak up these lessons so quickly. You've already mastered the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken, not to mention the Bakusai Tenketsu. Honestly, from here, I'm not sure what would be appropriate."  
  
"Can you teach me any techniques for defeating a stronger opponent?"  
  
"Yes, but it's a dangerous move known as Hiryü Shöten Ha."  
  
"I wanna learn it!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Cologne was sure the child had no idea what was involved. "It is a deep lesson in shame for the proud. Only the most desperate dare to learn that move."  
  
"Yeah! I can do it!" Ranma said as he bounced up and down.  
  
"Then we will start tomorrow."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Soon a year has passed and Ranma's lessons have all but come to an end. It wasn't that Cologne was out of techniques. Far from it. She was just out of techniques that she was willing to teach a child of only seven years. She tried to keep this knowledge from Ranma, but he quickly figured it out.  
  
"Honorable Elder Cologne," Ranma began politely. "It's time for me to leave. I want to go home and see my mother."  
  
"Leave? Child, leaving is not as simple as stating that you want to leave."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, you are an Amazon now. To simply leave would be to invite death."  
  
"Death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is there another way?"  
  
"There is one way, but it is too dangerous for a youngster. You would do well to simply accept your new life here."  
  
"But I wanna see my mom... What is this other way?"  
  
"Please don't ask me child..."  
  
"What is it?!" Cologne felt the need to flinch as Ranma shouted this. In the year he'd been with the tribe, this was the first showing of anger she'd seen from him.  
  
"Ok... It's a challenge. You must climb that mountain," she spoke as she pointed toward the highest mountain. "At the top is a kettle known as Kiifuiton. If you can retrieve it, you will become a wandering Amazon with the freedom to come and go as you please."  
  
"Then I'll get it."  
  
"Child! Please reconsider. In my three hundred years, I've never seen anyone succeed."  
  
"I will. I have to cause... I miss my mom."  
  
"Then tomorrow, the challenge will begin. For now, I suggest you rest up. You'll need your strength."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Ranma was awakened by the hand of Cologne.  
  
"It's time," she stated.  
  
"I'm ready. What should I take with me?"  
  
"Nothing. You are only allowed the clothes on your back. All other tools are forbidden."  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Ranma looked up at the terrifying heights of the mountain. He'd never been afraid of heights, but just looking at the distance he had to climb made him shiver. Most of the climb was almost straight up with very few places to grip a hold of. He knew instinctively that he'd be testing the limits of his hand strength by the end of the trip up.  
  
"You may begin at any time Ranma," Cologne informed him.  
  
"Thank you for this chance."  
  
"Don't thank me yet. This climb will almost certainly spell disaster for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it Cologne," Ranma confidently stated before turning his back to her. 'I have to make it!'  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Several hours later, Ranma punched into the side of the mountain to create another hand hold. As he did this, a collection of rocks above him came lose and began to fall toward him. He looked up just as one of them smashed into his face, causing him to lose his grip.   
  
On the ground, Cologne sees this happen.  
  
'No! I told him this was folly. Now he'll pay with his life...,' Cologne thought as she adverted her eyes.  
  
As Ranma was falling, inside his mind, the Neko called out.  
  
'Use me Ranma,' it whispered in his mind.  
  
"How?" Ranma cried out.  
  
'Search yourself and you'll find me. Hurry!'  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and quickly found his center. As soon as he did, a new sensation accrued. Looking carefully, he spotted it. An almost tail like thing was coming off of his center. He reached for it and pulled.  
  
"Meow!" he shouted. Quickly, he thrust out his hands causing the Neko claws to drive themselves into the cliff side. The stop was so sudden that both of his arms immediately dislocated, but he was now safe.  
  
'Carefully grab a hold of the mountain side and push off with your legs,' the Neko voice called to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Your shoulders are out of place. If you push off with your legs, the claws will hold your arms to the mountain.'  
  
"And this will stop the pain?"  
  
'Not at once, but it will lessen it a great deal.'  
  
"Then I'll do it...," he stated as he put both legs against the mountain and pushed. Ranma suddenly heard a pop sound come from his shoulders as the relocated themselves. At the same time, another round of pain shot through him and he almost lost his focus on the Neko claws.  
  
'Good... meow... good...,' the Neko voice weakly purred. 'We will speak later... For now, good bye...'  
  
"Thank you," Ranma spoke to the cat voice. After a minute of waiting, the pain finally died down enough for him to continue. Each jab into the mountain brought a world of pain back to him, but he refused to give up. It was his ultimate test and he would not fail, especially after everything that had occurred.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
At the top, Ranma saw the prize. An antique looking black kettle. Ranma carefully picked it up and attached it to his belt. He then walked to the side and looked across to the other side.  
  
"Beautiful...," Ranma said aloud as he looked over the scenario. Before him lay miles of green fields as well as a large number of hot springs. To him, it looked as close to heaven as he could have ever imagined. Carefully, he made his way over to one of the springs and dipped himself in.  
  
As he lowered himself in, the hot water burned away the pain he felt. Soon he began to feel sleepy and he decided to take a nap.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Hello Ranma," a cat voice called out.  
  
"Hello kitty," Ranma called to the cat before him. "You're the voice that saved me today aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I was surprised you heard me though. Most people with the Neko connection are so terrified of me that they don't listen."  
  
"I wonder why that is?"  
  
"That's easy to answer. Most people are forced to take the training. Because of their closed minds, they begin to see me as something to be feared instead of something to gain strength from."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"I know. It's amazing. You must have known and accepted the training."  
  
"Yeah. I meet an older me and he told me that the training was for the best. He then handed me a piece of paper that he said had the cure on it."  
  
"A cure? Really?"  
  
"That's what he said, but when I looked at it later, it simply said 'accept the training.'"  
  
"Wow, to think a human finally figured it out... meow..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Would you rub my belly?" the black cat asked as it rolled over. Ranma responded by skipping over it the cat and massaging it. "Mmmmm. That's wonderful. Thank you.... You wouldn't happen to have any yarn would you?..."  
  
"Not right now... Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Forget I asked. Now, onto the business at hand. You've accepted me. Now I'm going to ask you, are you sure you want the abilities I can grant you?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"To accept these abilities means more then the claws. There's a complete transformation that is supposed to occur, but I don't want to force it on you."  
  
"What kind of transformation?"  
  
"A heightened mind as well as a slight physical change. Think werewolf except it's a cat transformation instead of a dog. Plus you won't be a psycho like those dogs or need a moon to change..."  
  
"Cool. Where do I sign up at?"  
  
"Just shake my paw." As the kitty stated this, Ranma took its paw. "The deal is done!"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Slowly Ranma woke up.  
  
"Wow, what a dream... I better go now. Cologne and the others are probably wondering where I am," Ranma said as he jumped out to the hot spring.  
  
Ranma quickly dressed in his white karate gi and headed down the mountain at full speed.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Down at the bottom, a crowd was forming as word spread. Ranma had been spotted coming down and everyone wanted to see if he made it. Minutes passed slowly as they watch Ranma scaling down. Soon, the suspense broke as someone noticed that Ranma had the Kiifuiton tied to his belt.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Ya see! I told ya my boy could make it!" Genma said, taunting the elder that lost the bet.  
  
"Bah, beginners luck," Conditioner replied.  
  
"So, ya gonna fork over the spring water now?"  
  
"Here, take it!"   
  
"At last! I can finally be cured!" Genma cheered as he poured half of the content on himself. "It worked!"  
  
"Hey dad!" Ranma shouted as he leaped at his father.  
  
"Son, you made it! I've got great news. I've got a cure to your curse. Here ya go."  
  
"What curse?"  
  
"The girl curse of course."  
  
"That's not a curse."  
  
"Of course it is and this will get rid of it," Genma stated as he tried to pour the water on Ranma.  
  
"No!" he screamed as he knocked the container away.  
  
"Son?"  
  
"I choose this and your not taking it away! Understand?"  
  
"Sure...," Genma said with a sigh. With his defeat, the container dropped from his hand and spilled on the ground.  
  
"Now then, let me see that," Cologne said as she reached for the kettle. After a second, a smile formed on her face. "It's genuine! Bring out the food. This calls for a celebration."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
It was late at night and Ranma quietly sat in the Elder Cologne's hut.  
  
"Ranma, you've grown a lot since you arrived a year ago."  
  
"Thank you, but I haven't finished. My father and I have to go back so I can get on with my life. I'm ready to face this life. More then I would have if I'd been forced to do this alone."  
  
"No, you would have survived. You're a strong-willed boy. Remember, you're welcome to return whenever you like."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Now, you better head to bed. You've got a lot of walking to do before you're in Japan."  
  
"Good night."  
  
(Thanks again for reading [ideas on how to improve this story would be great!]) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2version 1.0  
  
"Boy, tell me something."  
  
"Yes dad?"  
  
"How did you get that information?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. How the heck did you learn about Jusenkyo?"  
  
"I told myself."  
  
"And the cure to the Neko-Kun?"  
  
"Same place."  
  
"Is there anything else ya learned boy?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's a secret."  
  
"Ok... So, where we headed now?"  
  
"Back to see mom. We got to let her know the good news!"  
  
"What good news is that?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No, boy I don't know," Genma stated, but Ranma simply ignored his father.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ranma stepped up the his home and took a deep breath.  
  
"Smell that dad?"  
  
"I don't know. Smell what?"  
  
"Home. From now on, we train here. That way, I can keep up with my education and my training."  
  
"What a smart boy," Genma remarked. 'How'd he get like this?'  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you keep track of the local fighting tournaments?"  
  
"Sure...," Genma answered. As soon as Ranma heard this, he took off running. Within seconds, he was through the front door.  
  
"Mom, we're home!" Ranma called out as he ran into the house.  
  
"Ranma?" Nodoka responded.   
  
The two embraced and Nodoka was shocked at how strong her son seemed.  
  
"Hi dear," Genma nervously stuttered.  
  
"Hello," Nodoka greeted her husband, her voice filled with ice. "Are you two here to visit or are you planning on staying?"  
  
"We're staying put now mom," Ranma reassured his mother. "I'm gonna enroll at the local school and train with dad before and after school."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, doesn't it dear," she asked her husband in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
______________________________  
  
"Hey dad, wanna see a new trick I've figured out?"  
  
"Sure son."  
  
"It's the Neko claws!" Ranma stated as he swiped at a post, cutting it in half.  
  
"Wow! I knew that technique would be powerful."  
  
"That's not all dad. I been practicing and I've figured out I can pull the Neko state up."  
  
"Up you say?"  
  
"Yeah. Watch. When I charge up, then activate the Neko mode...," Ranma's voice cut out for a second as a transformation began. At first, a thin layer of black fur began to appear, followed by an increase of his chi. ",this happens."  
  
"Oh my...," Genma managed before passing out.  
  
"Ranma?" Nodoka asked as she stepped out of the house. One look at Ranma and she decided to join her husband on the ground.  
  
"Momma? Poppa?" the Neko-Ranma asked before laying next to his parents and snuggling.  
  
______________________________  
  
"What happened?" Nodoka asked her husband.  
  
"I don't know. It must have been a side effect of the training..."  
  
"What training?"  
  
"Ranma insisted on trying this technique called the Neko-Ken," Genma lied. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted."  
  
"Ranma? Are you ok?" She asked her cat-like son.  
  
"Yeah mommy! I'm great!" Without warning, the fur began to retract and soon he was back to normal. "Wow, that's really taxing. Mom?"   
  
Ranma looked at his mother who was currently lying on the ground again.  
  
______________________________  
  
Hours later, Nodoka and Ranma sat at the dinning room table, discussing the trip.  
  
"So dear, is there anything else I should know about?"  
  
"I don't think so... Wait, we haven't told you about Jusenkyo!"  
  
"Jusenkyo?"  
  
"Yeah, it's an ancient training ground with curses!"  
  
"Curses?"  
  
"Yeah. See, I talked to myself from the future and he said that being both genders was better then just one..."  
  
"Wait a minute... Both genders?"  
  
"Yeah. One of the curses let's you turn into a girl, so I went there."  
  
"Because of this curse?"  
  
"Yup and I jumped in! Now I turn into a girl!"  
  
"Genma!"  
  
"Yes Nodoka-chan?"  
  
"Don't Nodoka-chan me buster. Go up to your closet and prepare yourself."  
  
"Prepare myself?" Genma asked as he swallowed hard.  
  
"For ruining my son's life, yours is over!"  
  
"Mom, no!" Ranma stammered.  
  
"He's not the father he should have been! He shouldn't have let you go to that place!"  
  
"I made him take me mom."  
  
"You did? Ranma, you're just a child. He's your father and he should have been more responsible."  
  
"Mother, I won't let you hurt dad," Ranma said with a growl. "I love you, but I'll prevent you from doing this!"  
  
"Ranma... Are you sure you won't reconsider?"  
  
"I'm sure mom. He's my only dad and he still has to teach me all of his techniques so I can fulfill my duty to the family." Ranma's last words caused Nodoka to drop her honor blade and fall to her knees. As she did, her eyes went up to her husband's.  
  
"You did a good job after all...," she said between tears.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Dad, I've decided during the off season of school, we should go on training journeys then."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Nodoka-chan?"  
  
"It sounds wonderful," Nodoka stated, her face light up with pride. The cat thing and the girl thing still bothered her a bit, but after Ranma's display, she was willing to live with it. 'Besides, this way Genma can have his son and I can have my daughter.'  
  
"Hey mom?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"When does the next school semester start?"  
  
"I think it starts next week."  
  
"Am I enrolled yet?"  
  
"No, but I can do that tomorrow. Are you sure your ready to go? I mean, you did just return from your training."  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready. I wanna make lots of friends. Also, I want to meet this girl name Akane Tendo."  
  
"Tendo... That name sounds familiar. Genma, isn't that the family name of the man you used to go drinking with?"  
  
"Why yes, he is...," Genma replied. 'So the boy's contact knows about the Tendos.'  
  
"Yay!"  
  
______________________________  
  
A week later, Ranma was officially enrolled and it was his first morning. Nodoka proudly watched her husband and son spar in the backyard. Actually, it was now her daughter as Ranma decided to go to school as a girl, saying he wanted to learn more about what it's like to be a girl.  
  
"Ranma, it's time for breakfast!" Nodoka called to her daughter.  
  
"Ok! Thanks for sparring dad," Ranma-chan said through deep breaths.  
  
"No problem boy. You're getting better everyday."  
  
"Now Ranma, once your done eating, I want you to take a bath and then I'll walk you to school. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
______________________________  
  
Ranma-chan looked around at the outside of the school and then at his parents. They were looking at him in a strange way. He was sure it was pride, but he wasn't sure since there were tears in his mother's eyes.  
  
'If they're proud, why are they crying?' Ranma-chan thought to herself. "Bye mom! Bye dad!"  
  
Ranma ran into the school and changed into the slippers Nodoka bought for her. Once she was ready, she went to her class room.  
  
"Hello!" Ranma-chan called out to the students and the teacher.  
  
"Oh my, hello," the middle age blond responded. "You seem full of energy today."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well, are you Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"I'm Hibiki Amawa," the teacher informed Ranma, before turning to the call. "Class, say hello to Ranma."  
  
"Hi Ranma."  
  
"Now, you may sit next to Akane Tendo. Akane, would you raise your hand so Ranma can find you."  
  
"Here!" Akane announced as her hand shot up. Ranma happily ran over the girl in question.  
  
"Hi. Ya wanna be friends?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All right!"  
  
"Ranma, please sit down and pay attention," Hibiki-sensei instructed.  
  
______________________________  
  
The final class was finally over.  
  
"Hey Akane, can I walk you home?"  
  
"Sure. We just have to wait for my older sister Nabiki."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two children walked to the front entrance. Soon a girl with brown hair meet up with them.  
  
"Hey Akane, who's the redhead?"  
  
"This is my new friend Ranma," Akane announced.  
  
"Ranma...," Nabiki carefully repeated. "Nice to meet you. Let's get going Akane."  
  
______________________________  
  
The three girls continued to walk to the Tendo home. Ranma and Akane chatted during the whole walk.  
  
"So Ranma, where were you during the first semester?" Akane asked.  
  
"I was in China on a training trip."  
  
"Wow, your parents must be rich."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"You must have been to fly to China."  
  
"We didn't fly. I haven't learned how."  
  
"What? I meant in an airplane."  
  
"We can't afford to fly in one of those."  
  
"So did you take a boat?"  
  
"Nope. We couldn't afford that either."  
  
"Ok, so you didn't fly and you didn't take a boat. Just how did you get there? Swimming?"  
  
"Yup. We swam the whole way there," as Ranma told them this, their jaws went slack.  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"Nope. We even swam back as well."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well, here we are," Nabiki stated. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
______________________________  
  
"Your Ranma Saotome?" Soun asked with a look of shock on his face. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Genma would it?"  
  
"That's my father!"  
  
"Then your the son he told me about."  
  
"Son?" Akane asked. "Aren't sons supposed to be boys?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ranma's not a boy, she's a girl."  
  
"A... girl? This can't be. I got a post card from Genma about a year ago. He told me he was taking his son out for training... That's it! Your father just happens to have the same name as my friends and you just happen to have the same name as his son... Yeah, that's the ticket."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Certainly unless your mother happens to be Nodoka."  
  
"That's my mom." As Ranma said this, Soun passed out.  
  
"Do we have visitors?" a female voice called out.  
  
"Yes mom. I brought Ranma over from school. Ranma, this is my mom."  
  
"Hello Ranma. My name is Kimiko. How do you do."  
  
"I'm good. How are you doing?"  
  
"Very good. My what a well mannered young girl."  
  
______________________________  
  
"So Ranma, what were you doing in China?"  
  
"I was looking for a training grounds called Jusenkyo."  
  
"Jusenkyo? What was that like?"  
  
"It was a polls sticking out of tiny ponds."  
  
"So did your training go well there?"  
  
"I wasn't there to train. I was there for the Nyannichuan."  
  
"That sounds Chinese... I think that means Spring of Drowned Girl. Am I right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So some poor girl drowned there?"  
  
"Yeah. She died in that pool over one thousand five hundred years ago."  
  
"Oh... So you couldn't have known the victim. Why did you go there then?"  
  
"Because I wanted to be a girl."  
  
"Wanted to? You can't change genders because of a spring."  
  
"But I did with this one. When cold water lands on me, I turn into a girl. When it's hot water, I turn into a boy."  
  
"You're so silly Ranma," Akane said with a giggle."  
  
"Can I have some hot water?"  
  
"Sure dear," Kimiko replied. 'The sooner I get this out of the way, the sooner this game will be over. I've got a meeting to go to and if I don't leave soon, I'll be late.'  
  
Minutes later, Kimiko returned with the hot water. Ranma gratefully took it and preceded to pour it over herself.   
  
"That's odd. Your hair changed color," Kimiko noted.  
  
"That's because I'm a boy now."  
  
"Mom?" Akane asked as she shook her mother. "Get up mommy."  
  
"Grown-ups must like to sleep a lot," Ranma commented.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ten minutes later, a car came barreling around a corner and smashed into a bus stop that Kimiko used to get to work, killing three people that were standing there.  
  
Later, Soun screamed when he heard about that.  
  
"If she had gone to work today...," Soun thought out loud.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ranma later returned home and sparred with his father and then he finished up his homework. Once that was done, he turned in for the night.  
  
"It was such a wonderful day," Ranma told his mom as she tucked him in.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Ranma. And to think you made a new friend on the first day."  
  
"Yeah, Akane's a wonderful girl."  
  
"Goodnight sweatheart."  
  
"Goodnight mom."  
  
______________________________  
  
In Ranma's dream, he saw an older version of himself.  
  
"Hello again."  
  
"Hi. It looks like your doing well for yourself. I'm glad my intervention could help you."  
  
"Thanks again, but how are you here?"  
  
"Simple. Before we parted last time, I left a part of me inside of you. I knew you might need help, so whenever your having trouble, you can ask me here, but I won't always answer. Some problems must be solved on your own."  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's life right?"  
  
"Right. Well, I'll leave you alone. Have a pleasant dream," the older Ranma said before diappearing.  
  
(Thanks again for reading [ideas on how to improve this story would be great!]) 


	4. Chapter 4

Remember, this story takes place when the characters are all six and seven. There character back then are completely different then when they are sixteen, so remember that before you call me on that one.  
  
Chapter 4version 1.1  
  
"Come child. We're going on a trip to check on your blood sister Ranma," Cologne stated.  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yes. It has been almost a year and I'm curious to see how she is doing. Prepare your bags. We'll be leaving in the morning."  
  
"Yes great grandmother," replied in a calm voice which was a feat in and of itself since she was bursting at joy at the idea of seeing her sister again. "I hope Ranma remembers me."  
  
"I'm sure it would take more then a year for that one to forget you," Cologne stated as she rested her head in her hands.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Ukyo was looking out the train window and taking in the sights of her new home Nerima.  
  
"You like what you see Ucchan?" her father Utemara asked.  
  
"Yeah dad. It looks great...," she replied half heartedly.  
  
"As soon as we get settled in, we'll take you down and get you enrolled. That way you can start at your new school right away."  
  
"Right away dad?" Ukyo whined. She was hoping for some time to explore the area and to find the most strategic places to launch an attack or defend against one. The thought of being caught unprepared didn't make her feel good.  
  
"Sure. I want you to get in there and make lots of new friends," he said with a smile. 'And hopefully you'll find a boy that you can marry when you're old enough...'  
  
Ukyo turned away from her father and look back out the window. As she took over the view, her left hand idly played with her spatula, trying to memorize it's weight in case she needed it for a fight. Always be prepared. That's what her uncle told her and he was a great ninja. She always thought it was odd that her father and her uncle didn't get along though.   
  
Sure, Uncle Rekkon tended to confuse her for a boy, but she figured that was ok since she couldn't name a single difference between a boy and a girl. At least, her father had never mentioned what differences there might be if there were any. And if he didn't know of any, then there probably weren't right?  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The plane gently touched down on the hard concrete runway and pulled up the terminal. Ranma jumped to his feet and grabbed his trophy.  
  
"Have I told ya how proud I am of you son?" Genma asked with a goofy smile on his face as he looked at the trophy his son was carrying. The damned thing was almost the same size as his son.  
  
"Yeah dad, but I don't mind. Let's hurry and show this to mom!"  
  
"I'll be she faints as soon as she sees it." This comment caused a slight giggle from Ranma, which in turn caused a shiver to run down Genma's spin.  
  
"Boy, please! For the love of Kami, don't giggle," Genma commented. Unfortunately, Ranma wasn't listening to him. 'I still can't believe they let an amateur like that Daniel kid in. And that instructor of his was no better either with all that religious mumbo jumbo he kept spouting to encourage his student. Why, if I had a yen for every great master I've taken down that believed in that hooey, I'd... I'd probably still be poor...'  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Birdie!" Shampoo cried as she tried to grab the bird.  
  
"Shampoo! Have you lost your good senses? We're over a hundred feet in the air over an ocean. Leave the birds be!" Cologne shouted as she gave Shampoo a good knock on the head with her staff.  
  
"I'm sorry great grandmother. I just got carried away...," Shampoo said as a tear formed in her eye.  
  
"Remember dear, you're an Amazon. When we arrive, you need to try to show an air of dignity."  
  
"I'll will..."  
  
'I swear that child's going to be the death of me...'  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Ranma-chan was currently playing in the backyard in Neko-chan mode. Nodoka couldn't get over the fact that Ranma-chan not only turned into a girl and a cat, but he could do both at the same time.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"Can I have some milk?"  
  
"Why certainly dear. Anything for my... child." Going into the kitchen, she got a cup and filled it up. Just as she put the milk away, Neko-Ranma-chan bounced into the house and drank the milk up.  
  
"Thank you!" she yipped out as she ran for the yard again to play with the butterflies.  
  
"To think that this harmless looking child is stronger then the top martial artist at the tournaments he's been going to. It really makes you wonder...," her thought were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"My names Ryoga Hibiki. I was wondering if you could give me some directions."  
  
"Hibiki? I know that family name," Nodoka commented as she opened the door to face a young child. "Hello Ryoga. How are your parents?"  
  
"Oh fine I guess. I haven't seen them in a year."  
  
"A year?... Oh that's right. Your family is always getting lost isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...," Ryoga answered as his face turned bright red.  
  
"Well come inside. I'd like you to meet my son. Ranma, we have a visitor!"  
  
"Coming mommy!" Neko-Ranma-chan called back. As Neko-Ranma-chan turned the corner, her red fur quickly receded into her skin, leaving her as just a regular looking young child. "I'm here mom. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga, this is my daughter Ranma."  
  
"Hello miss," Ryoga said with a bow. 'Wait a minute... Didn't she say son a minute ago?'  
  
"My what a polite young man you are," Nodoka commented. 'Too bad Ranma's really a boy or I'd arranged to have the two married... What a shame...'  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know how to get to my house?"  
  
"Why of course I do, but I'll need to call and make sure at least one of your parents are home. I just wouldn't feel right about leaving you home alone," she commented as she went to make a phone call. "Why don't you and Ranma play outside together?"  
  
"All right! Playing!"  
  
"And Ranma. No cat."  
  
"No cat?" Ranma whined.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
'What's wrong with the cat?' Ryoga wondered.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"All right child. Hold on!" Cologne shouted as she cut the rope that held them to the airplane.  
  
"Weee!" Shampoo cried as the basket began a brief free fall. Of course, Cologne simply buried her head in her hands at Shampoo's reaction.  
  
'I should have waited until she was older before taking her out of the village...'  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"This is the location of our new restaurant!" Utemara proclaimed as they stood in front of the lonely looking store front.  
  
"Looks great dad..."  
  
"Ucchan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"I don't believe that, but alright... When you're ready, please talk to me ok?"  
  
"Sure dad," Ukyo commented before wandering off. "I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
As Ukyo walked through the mundane neighborhood, she noticed something falling from the sky. Well, actually, it wasn't falling as much as it was floating due to the help of two odd looking birds. Ukyo clutched her battle spatula and prepared herself for the worst. Soon the object landed.  
  
"Ah! It's an alien!" Ukyo shouted as she saw Cologne.  
  
"I'm not an alien!" Cologne protested.  
  
"Then what the heck are you?"  
  
"I'm a three hundred year old Amazon."  
  
"Right... Personally, I'm still leaning towards the alien theory." This comment rewarded Ukyo with a hit from Cologne's gnarled staff.  
  
"Ah, she's going to abduct me!" Ukyo shouted before receiving another bashing. "I don't wanna be a pod person!"  
  
"I give up. Come Shampoo. We must go and find Ranma."  
  
"Ok great grandmother."  
  
The two Amazons left, leaving the ninja girl cowering for her life.  
  
"I gotta tell dad about this," Ukyo commented to herself before she ran back in the direction of her father's new shop. At least, she thought it was that way...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Hello?" Ukyo called out as she entered the clinic.  
  
"Just a second. I'll be right with you," a handsome voice called back.   
  
"Ok...," Ukyo answered. As she waited, she soon found herself trying to picture what this strange man might look like. She didn't know why she would be thinking such thoughts, so she decided that meant there might be something wrong and her mind was preparing for the worst. Or so she told herself...  
  
"Hello," the young man greeted Ukyo as he stepped into the waiting area.  
  
"Hi," she stuttered.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh... Well, I'm kind of lost."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't remember Ryoga having a second sister..."  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
"He's not your brother?"  
  
"No. I don't have any siblings."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'm new to the area and I kind of got lost after...," she hesitated as she realized how odd her reason might have sounded. She quickly thought up something else to tell him. "I followed a bird."  
  
"Oh, well, do you know the address?"  
  
"Yes," she answered as she produced a piece of paper with her family restaurants address on it.  
  
"That's not too far from here. Hold on and I'll take you there once I'm done with my patient."  
  
With that, the doctor walked back for a few minutes and returned with a young raven haired girl following him.  
  
"Now remember to take it easy Akane. You're still very young and you've got your whole life to train."  
  
"Ok Dr. Tofu," Akane answered as she suddenly noticed Ukyo. "Hello."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"My name's Akane Tendo. What's yours?"  
  
"Ukyo Kuonji."  
  
"Wanna be friends?" Akane asked.  
  
"Sure... Why not..."  
  
"Oh, Akane. Could you take Ukyo to her home? I was going to do it myself, but I just remembered I've got a few more appointments scheduled."  
  
"Sure doctor."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The two children walked down the street quietly at first. After a bit, Akane decided to break the ice.  
  
"So, you're new around here?"  
  
"Yeah, my pop decided it was time to reopen the shop."  
  
"Shop?"  
  
"Yeah. He runs an Okonomiyaki restaurant. My dad's the best cook in all Japan."  
  
"Wow, I'd love to try some."  
  
"I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind having you over for diner for helping me home."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"Knowing my dad, he'll insist as a matter of honor. In our family, honor is everything, at least to him..."  
  
"You don't agree?"  
  
"Well, I think honor is important too, but sometimes I wonder if he takes it too far sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, don't feel bad. I mean, what are the odds that I'll ever have to hunt down someone and avenge my family's honor?"  
  
"Fairly low I bet."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Cologne stood in front of the Saotome home and waited for a response. Minutes later it came in the form of a man wearing a white cloth on his head.  
  
"Hello Genma."  
  
"Ah! It's back!" *Thwack!* "They, why'd you do that?"  
  
"For yelling and being so ugly. Now, let me in."  
  
"No, I don't wanna!"  
  
"Grow up and act your age!"  
  
"I'd tell you to do the same, but you'd probably die and crumble away." This earned him another solid thwacking.  
  
"We're here to speak to you and your daughter."  
  
"Daughter? I only have a son."  
  
"Not in the eyes of the Amazon tribe. In our eyes, she is your daughter. It is partially because of your refusal to accept this that we here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been authorized to watch over you till your child is old enough to move out of your home and live on her own. If at any point before then, or after, you attempt to remove the curse on Ranma, I have been authorized to recurse you using this vile of special Spring of Drowned Girl."  
  
"Special?"  
  
"Yes. Very special. The magics have been reworked by the shaman of our village. It changes your gender forever. Plus, there is no cure, no reversal temperature, nothing. Not even a dip in the Spring of Drowned Man will do anything after this hits you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Perfectly," Genma cried as he dropped to his hands and knees. "I've already been a girl for a while and I don't ever want to go back!"  
  
"Good. That's what I thought you'd say. Come along Shampoo. We're going to go and set up our shop next door."  
  
"Next door? I thought we already had neighbors..." Genma commented.  
  
"Yes, you did, but they sold us their home and now it's going to be my new ramen restaurant!"  
  
(Thanks again for reading [ideas on how to improve this story would be great!]) 


End file.
